


Три шага

by Haziran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Haziran
Summary: Три шага до близости, три грани счастья





	Три шага

Kiss

Где-то в дальнем углу спальни коптила одна-единственная лампа, оставленная на ночь, чтобы разбавлять душную от сонного дыхания кадетов тьму. Временами кто-то ворочался, шурша простынями, или стонал во сне, что заставляло их замирать на несколько мгновений — разоблачение было слишком реально и близко. Но они все равно продолжали рисковать — раз за разом, ночь за ночью.

Разбитые и поцарапанные о землю, камни и деревья ладони, стертые ремнями запястья, спина и бедра, ссадины на коленях и локтях, потрескавшиеся от сухого воздуха пальцы, ноющие мышцы, натруженные тренировками, — все это болело от неосторожных прикосновений или слишком крепких объятий, поэтому им оставались только поцелуи. Неумелые и быстрые, они заставляли то и дело сталкиваться носами и делать короткие передышки, чтобы надышаться. Воздуха не хватало. Времени было слишком мало. Некогда набираться опыта, некогда ждать подходящего момента. Завтра они могут умереть — перетрется ремень, выйдет из строя УПМ, сломается ветка, за которую держишься, — все это происходило здесь не так уж и редко. Эрен не мог начать уничтожать титанов с завтрашнего дня, поэтому учился держать равновесие, менять лезвие за секунду и не путаться тросами с товарищами. Позволял Анни выбивать из себя дерьмо на тренировках по рукопашному бою и Шадису — смешивать себя с ним же. Он собирался выжить, желание отомстить подстегивало его и придавало сил, но от факта, что смерти плевать на его грандиозные планы, спрятаться можно было лишь в объятиях Армина. И Эрен прятался, урывая минуты от драгоценных часов для сна и отдыха, вдыхая знакомый запах, целуя обветренные губы, слушая сбивающееся от его неловких ласк дыхание. 

Когда-нибудь они попадутся, это всего лишь вопрос времени. Но Эрен не боялся, зная, что вряд ли кто-то решится потешаться над ним открыто, — хоть где-то репутация психа с взрывным характером играла ему на руку. Армин тоже не боялся — иначе не приходил бы к нему в постель каждую ночь, тихо ныряя под одеяло, осторожно — чтобы не скрипнула кровать — забираясь на него верхом и глядя прямо в глаза, не мигая, от чего по спине Эрена бежали мурашки. В темных расширенных зрачках отражалась оранжевая огненная точка от лампы, смущение и интерес, нежность и голод. И все это делало Армина каким-то не по-человечески прекрасным, что Эрен каждый раз замирал — от неожиданности, от сносящего крышу контраста между этим видением и дневной изматывающей рутиной, в которой у них зачастую не было времени встретиться взглядами, спросить друг у друга, что за чертовщина между ними творится. Неважно. 

Эрен подавался ему навстречу, зарываясь пальцами в светлые пряди, ощущая разгорающийся внутри жар, дикий восторг, которому нельзя было пока дать волю, поэтому он бурлил и пенился в нем, как морская вода, которой он никогда не видел. Эрен не знал, что это такое, поэтому просто делал то, что подсказывали ему инстинкты. Обнимай. Целуй. Люби. Пока можешь. 

На рассвете, когда фитиль в лампе наконец догорал, Армин уходил, и теплые волны тлеющего желания откатывались назад, сдаваясь в плен усталости и недосыпу. Эрен сжимал в кулак теплую простынь рядом с ним и закрывал глаза, улыбаясь, как идиот. Чертовски везучий идиот, которому еще на одну ночь удалось переиграть смерть.

***

Sex

Замок спал, лишь раз в полчаса за дверью слышались неторопливые шаги караульного, который совершал ночной обход. Из окна тянуло сыростью и холодом, стекла дребезжали от налетающих порывов ветра, где-то во дворе лаяла собака, но все это казалось Эрену ненастоящей реальностью, подернутой туманной пеленой удовольствия. Армин сидел верхом на его бедрах, и его медленные движения сводили Эрена с ума, заставляя выгибать спину, запрокидывать голову и выдыхать в темный каменный потолок задушенные стоны вперемешку с его именем. С тех пор, как они записались в школу кадетов, выпустились из нее и вступили в Разведкорпус, Армин вытянулся, но стал, кажется, еще более хрупким. Ладони Эрена водили по его влажной от пота спине, вверх, где пальцы путались в растрепанных светлых прядях, и затем вниз, непроизвольно сжимаясь на ягодицах и бедрах — чтобы прижать к себе крепче, войти глубже. Армин часто называл себя слабым, он еще только начинал привыкать к мысли, что его сила совсем в другом, но каждый раз, как Эрен это слышал, он думал о тех ночах, что они проводили вместе. О том, как наутро обнаруживал на своих плечах багровые отпечатки чужих пальцев, как отворачивался от других ребят в душевой, чтобы они не заметили розовые следы засосов на его животе и внутренней стороне бедер. О том, как чувствовал себя ничем, трепыхающейся связкой атомов и молекул без тени разума, смысла и высших функций. Просто тело, потерпевшее разгромное поражение перед атакой желания. Основной целью которого было слиться с другим телом в унисоне вздохов и стонов. Исчезнуть и стать чем-то другим. Ему не хотелось называть это слабостью, это была не она, но в такие моменты он находился во власти Армина, околдованный его красотой и чувственностью, видеть которые во всей красе посчастливилось лишь ему одному. 

Эрен почувствовал, что разрядка уже близко, когда движения Армина из медленных и текучих, как мед, стали исступленными и быстрыми. Он зарычал и вцепился пальцами в его бедра, не в состоянии отвести взгляд от приоткрытых губ и дрожащих ресниц. И это зрелище странным образом действовало на него еще более возбуждающе, чем ощущение чужого тела, горячего и тесного, вокруг подергивающегося перед оргазмом члена. Армин склонился над ним, концы его волос щекотали лицо, он стонал на каждом выдохе, вбирая Эрена полностью, заставляя его стонать так, что можно было разбудить весь замок. И если тогда, несколько лет назад, когда они жили в казарме, все лишь догадывались и шептались, то теперь для сомнений не оставалось места. Плевать. Он обхватил Армина руками, уткнувшись пылающим лицом тому в грудь и чувствуя, как кружится голова — так что неясно теперь, где верх, где низ. Да это и неважно.

***

Holding hands

Они все-таки победили смерть. Или, быть может, обманули. Накатывающие волны лизали носы их ботинок, выпуклый, как линза, горизонт, терялся в туманной дали. Холодный ветер трепал концы волос Армина, завязанных в хвост, пронизывал их обоих насквозь, словно отталкивая прочь от воды и убеждая заканчивать уже с сентиментальщиной и идти домой. Их дом был рядом, всего пара сотен шагов вверх по песку, камням и траве. Но Армин не хотел уходить, а Эрен не решался оставить его здесь одного. Грустного и потерянного. Эрен знал, о чем он думает. Научился читать это в сжатых тонких губах, морщинке между бровей и подернутым туманом скорби глазам. Все было кончено, все позади, а то время, что у них осталось, больше никто не отнимет. Эрен наощупь нашел чужую ладонь, судорожно сжимающую полу пиджака, и сжал ее. Налетевший соленый ветер смахнул с его лица слезы. Он не думал, что все еще может плакать. Не думал, что счастье будет таким — смешанным с горечью, сожалением и страхом. И все-таки это было именно оно.


End file.
